


Show You How To Graduate

by parallelanprincess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NonVictuuri AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: For the last five years, Viktor Nikiforov has dominated the figure skating world. Now that he's decided to take up coaching, his fellow competitors are willing to do whatever it takes to keep him from returning to the ice. It's a war to end the living legend's legacy and Chris is willing to go to any lengths to break his rival's spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

When Chris places second in the World Championship for what feels like the hundredth time in the row, he doesn't even bother doing interviews after the award ceremony. They're a pointless formality at this point. If anyone wants to know his plans for next season they can check his Instagram. For those curious about what it feels like to compete against the seemingly unstoppable Viktor Nikiforov they can ask anyone in the men's senior circuit. For five years straight Viktor had taken gold at every competition he attended. Either the judges were so enamored with him that they inflated his scores or Russia's performance enhancing drugs were really that good. Honestly, the other skaters were showing up out of obligation at this point. Leaving his seat empty at the conference would generate more publicity anyway.

“You are being more unprofessional than usual,” Josef said as he walked with Chris back to his hotel room.

“You've said that so many times its lost all meaning. They only want to talk to Nikiforov. Atlin doesn't open his mouth unless he absolutely has to. Why pretend otherwise? We knew coming here what was going to happen. I'd get silver and the rest of the skaters would fight for bronze,” Chris said.

He swiped his keycard. Japanese hotels were a lot nicer than he remembered. Clean and compact with solid mattresses and great views. If his knees forced him into early retirement then he might be able to make an honest living as a travel agent.

“Disgusting how things have been these last few years. Feltsman is insufferable. Honestly, it's like the Cold War never ended with those Russians. That boy needs a more thorough drug screening. No one can pull off quads that cleanly without some sort of stimulant,” Josef huffed.

“Well, you heard the officials. They swear up and down he's clean. It's not an Olympic season so it's not like anyone will care. I'm turning in early for once. Contain your shock. I want to be on the first plane out of this hellhole.”

Josef wished Chris a goodnight before departing. Any other night he'd be at some overpriced bar drowning his sorrows, waiting for some handsome stranger to cheer him up. He wasn't in the mood for that particular song and dance. Much like staring up at Viktor on the podium it was becoming a tired, pathetic routine. He showered, changed into his robe, and laid out on the bed. Nowhere close to midnight and he was calling it a night. He really was getting old.

Chris' social media feed was in the usual frenzy it was after Worlds. Fans singing Nikiforov's praises and also cursing his name for once again upstaging their favorite. A few accusations of doping here, a desire to get on their knees for him there, it really was getting tedious. A few of his fellow skaters offered congratulations that were little more than thinly veiled insults. Cao Bin joking that they might need to break Viktor's legs la Tony Harding. Crispino outright calling Viktor a manwhore who needed to stay away from his sister. Georgi waxing poetically about the perils of being on the same team as the supposed 'living legend.'

He should call Georgi next time he was in the Moscow. The two formed a bond over being designated the two second best skaters of their generation. In another world they might have been rivals. Here and now they were comrades in arms, their skill being perceived as mediocrity when compared to that silver haired freak of nature. At least Georgi could hold his liquor. Far too many of them were becoming angry drunks in the wake of the last five years.

The rest of the posts were about who did and didn't make the cut for Worlds. A number of Japanese fans were disappointed that the country's top skater failed to place in their nationals. Yuuri Katsuki started the season strong and ended horribly. Chris remembered his dismal performance in the Grand Prix Finals. For as long as Chris knew him, Yuuri was tragically inconsistent. When they were in juniors Yuuri was his only real competition. The only thing that prevent him from being a true threat was his obvious performance anxiety. On any given day, Yuuri might take gold or end up dead last. It was sad really. Chris always wanted to hug him whenever he saw those chubby cheeks streaked with tears.

There was a bit of mutual attraction. Yuuri was a bit plumper than other skaters. He was sweet and shy in a way that the others only played at . The way he wore his heart on his sleeves was going to make him easy pickings for someone with less noble intentions. There was all sorts of potential for him to be a talented skater and a true heartbreaker. Well, the rumor surrounding Yuuri strongly hinted he was going into an early retirement.

Chris stared at the ceiling and wonder what could have been. A chance for him and Georgi to meet on the ice as equals. A level playing field where obtaining gold was more than a pipe dream. Taking Yuuri on a coffee date instead of watching him skitter away whenever Chris got within ten feet of him. A world like that would be blessedly devoid of Viktor Nikiforov.

A better world.


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was a rainy Saturday morning when Georgi sent a video that would change Chris' life forever. Yuuri Katsuki performing a better, sexier version of Nikiforov's free skate. Without using the musical accompaniment, Yuuri moved smoothly and gracefully in a way only he can. Chris wished Yuuri had more faith in himself. Anyone capable of copying such a high scoring performance definitely deserved to be known as one of the top men's skaters. At least his home country gave Yuuri his due. Being a national symbol was all any of them could rely on it what was being dubbed the “Nikiforov Era”. Chris wasn't sure how Georgi survived in Russia constantly being overshadowed. Georgi no doubt had a unique perspective on this new development. St. Petersburg was only an hour ahead of Zurich. Georgi wouldn't mind taking a quick break to talk shop.

“Chris, how are you? How has life been treating you? I hear Zurich is wonderful this time of year. I really must take you up on that offer to visit,” Georgi said. In the background he heard Feltsman shouting at someone. Chris was lucky to have his coach to himself. Georgi was sharing with five to seven people at any given time. Many blamed Feltsman's hyper focus on Viktor to be why many his proteges were starting to fall behind or switch to other coaches.

“Perfect as always. I took Aina to the vet. We both need to go on diets. Cheese is our only weakness. Would Feltsman even let you leave during training?” Chris asked.

“Why not? Viktor left last night,” Georgi said darkly.

“Run off for a weekend of drunken debauchery?”

“More accurate to say he ran away to stalk the boy who copied his free skate. Decided that he was taking the season off and spending it in Japan. It's absolute madness. Of course, he didn't ask my opinion. Yakov failed to reason with him which isn't surprising in the least. Viktor gets away with far too much.” Georgi was one of the few people he trusted to tell him the truth. He fluctuated between being overly dramatic and extremely blunt. Viktor jumped ship at the height of his career. Why?

Chris thought back to the Grand Prix banquet. Stripping side by side Yuuri in a crowded room full of sponsors, skaters, and coaches. His smooth skin rubbing against Chris's skin. Yuuri holding him in a tight embrace, one hand wrapped around the pole and the other around his waist. It had been one the most arousing experiences of his entire life. Chris was tempted to bring Yuuri spend the night showing Yuuri even more of his moves. The Japanese skater was so intoxicated that Chris enlisted Cao to help carry Yuuri back to his room. Chris was going to cherish the photos of that banquet for the rest of his life.

Before Yuuri was showing off his Russian split, he was all over a certain silver haired Russian. Viktor was flustered as Yuuri dry humped his leg. Viktor acted as if he didn't have men and women throwing themselves at him at every opportunity. Chris attended the same Olympics that Viktor did. What happens in Innsbruck stayed in the rumor mill for the next four years. Georgi was an insatiable gossip once you got to know him.

“What do you think, Georgi? Viktor's shacking up with Katsuki or is this just a long distance booty call?” Chris asked.

“I don't know and I don't care. Reporters are crawling around the rink like roaches. Yakov needs to cancel practice. Mila! Put Dmitri down! I'll message you on Skype later. Give Aina my love.  _Auf Wiedersehen,_ ” Georgi said.

“ _Da skorava,_ Georgi.”

 

Chris wasn't sure how bad his Russian was but Georgi's German was terrible. Most skaters tried to approach him with butchered French. Georgi made the effort to get to know him. The man was strange yet genuine. Viktor's disappearance was already making waves. By Monday everyone in there little world would know all the little details. He should probably text Cao and asked if he heard anything. He liked to think their shared experience carrying a sweaty Japanese man brought them closer together.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you believe this asshole?” Cao yelled into his headset.

“Please don't scream. I already have a headache,” Georgi moaned.

It had been 72 hours since Viktor Nikiforov arrived at a sleepy town in Japan. The reigning world champion and golden boy of Russia was taking a year off to coach the ace of Japan. What the hell was he thinking? That was the question that Chris, Georgi, and Cao were trying to solve via a three way Skype call. Viktor was flooding social media with scenic pictures of Hasetsu. There weren't any official announcements as of yet. Not that they were necessary. Gossip about Viktor's intentions spread fast and wide. The Figure Skating Federation of Russia was in full damage control mode.

“Georgi, how does Yakov feel about all this?” Chris asked. Aina was doing him a favor by not walking all over his keyboard. She was more preoccupied by pawing at his screen whenever Cao spoke.

“How do you think? It's almost as if Vitya died. He's in mourning. Yakov is so preoccupied with the press he hasn't noticed that Yuri left,” Georgi said.

“He left Japan? I thought he lived there.”

“He left to go to Japan. I'm not talking about Katsuki. We have a Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky. He won the junior World Championships this year. Now he's chasing after Viktor.”

“Poor boy. He doesn't have a chance. Viktor's never cared about anyone but himself. I'd give anything to know what he has planned for poor Yuuri.”

Georgi didn't have a clue for Viktor's mysterious exodus. Whatever plans he had were known only to himself. They looked forward to a season without Viktor no matter the circumstances. Chris had forgotten what it felt like to stand at the top of the podium, the weight of a gold medal around his neck. Yuuri didn't stand a chance. Viktor was a decent choreographer and an excellent skater. Coaching was a different type of beast. A coach had to monitor a skater's mental and physical well being to get the best performance. Music needed to be selected, programs planned, costumes designed, and practice sessions carried out. It was not for the faint of heart. Or for scatterbrained primadonnas.

“How long do you want to bet before Nikiforov calls it quits? Katsuki will crash and burn at the first Grand Prix event. Unless the ISU steps in before that. You can't snap your fingers and become a figure skating coach. There are certain protocols to follow,” Cao said.

“We've already established Viktor doesn't think the rules apply to him. Doesn't he need to be certified or registered or something? I'll have to ask Josef. On second thought, perhaps not. He'd be offended by the very notion,” Chris said.

“I'm offended on his behalf. I can't believe that Katsuki is going along with this. He must be desperate for a comeback. Best case scenario they both retire and we pretend this never happened,” Cao said. Chris was quickly learning that Cao could be harsh to fellow skaters. He liked that about him. For too often they wasted time playing nice. Figure skating was a cutthroat sport. How ironic that they became united in their hatred.

“I'll let you know if I hear anything. I'm running practice today for the juniors. Someone needs to do their job around here. Always a pleasure talking to you, Chris. You as well, Cao,” Georgi said.

“I need to meet with my costume designer. Not all of us want to look like an off brand Prince Charming. Until next time.” Cao and Georgi signed off.

Chris found himself staring at a black screen. He had a lot of work today. Things were changing regardless if he understood them. A few songs were shortlisted or his free skate. He already selected a color palette for both his costumes. Readjusting to his diet was a pain in the ass. His nutritionist needed to accept that if Chris was anywhere near chocolate he was going to eat it.

He thought of Yuuri. Doomed to failure because of Viktor's whims. Such a shame. A waste really. Viktor could ruin the poor boy. Not in the way that Chris wanted. To have those strong legs wrapped back around him if only for a moment. No doubt Viktor was using Yuuri him for some selfish reason or another. A man like that only cared about achieving his own goals regardless of who got in his way.

It would be a shame if someone if someone were to interrupt Viktor's plans. Someone needed to warn Yuuri about the danger he was in. Surely no one knew Viktor better than one of his main rivals. Years passed since Chris and Yuuri had the chance to talk one on one. As a matter of fact, Chris was sure that Yuuri's number was stored in his old phone. Now was the perfect time for them to have a little chat about recent events.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri was used to being conflicted. The knot in his stomach was one of the few constants in his life. As surely as Mari's favorite brand of cigarettes was Seven Stars Menthol, Yuuri Katsuki was the most glass hearted skater in his generation. He was weak when he needed to be strong, flighty when he needed to stand firm. These flaws were what held him back. What made him accept Viktor Nikiforov's entrance into his life without question. Viktor was putting his career on home to train him and asked for nothing in return.

Yuuri had yet to voice his concern to anyone. Not even his family was aware about the level of discomfort that came with being around Viktor. His new coach was prone to following Yuuri as he did his chores around the onsen. Following him on bicycle as Yuuri did his morning runs. Then there were Viktor's strange requests such as asking to sleep in Yuuri's room or to go sightseeing together. Yuuri hoped that the arrival of Yuri Plisetsky might convince Viktor to give him some space. Viktor seemed determined to ignore his younger rink mate until the Onsen on Ice event. Yuuri knew it wasn't his place to interfere with their relationship but he did feel bad for the boy Mari dubbed Yurio. Too come so far only to be told he must prove himself in competition It felt...harsh.

“Yuuri? Someone is calling you on Skype. Do you want me to answer it?” Viktor was in his room again. And on his computer. Yuuri swore the door was locked when he left. He entered the room to find Viktor sitting crosslegged on his bedroom floor. He was wearing on of the onsen's green guest robes he was so fond of. From Yuuri's laptop screen Christophe Giacometti was glaring at Viktor.

“Hello, Viktor. Can you put be a dear and put Yuuri on? By the way, you should give Georgi a call. I hear that coach of yours is worried sick,” Chris said.

“Gosha worries too much. Everything's fine. Yuri will be back in Russia before the season starts. It's not like he-Oh, Yuuri! I answered it for you. I hope you don't mind! Chris and I were catching up on old times. We've shared a podium once or twice,” Viktor said. He smiled at Yuuri, that sweet smile that always made his heart flutter. Yuuri asked Viktor to leave. The silver haired skater appeared reluctant to follow Yuuri's instructions. When Chris echoed his sentiments Viktor finally scurried away to look for Makkachin.

“Thank you. Sorry,Viktor can be...intense,” Yuuri said. He wondered what Viktor was doing on his computer He sincerely hoped he hadn't been snooping on his browser history. There were somethings about him that needed to remain secret no matter how determined Viktor was to tear down his walls.  
  
“Self absorbed is more accurate. Enough about him. We've haven't spoken in ages. I was thinking about you the other day. I wanted to know how you've been since we last saw each other,” Chris said.

“I'm fine. I hope you aren't planning on visiting anytime soon. I'm afraid the inn doesn't have any openings. We're completely booked for the next few weeks,” Yuuri laughed bitterly. Last time someone thought of him, they ended up staying in his home and offering to be his coach. Worst case scenario, Chris was interested in becoming his choreographer. Not even two of the best skaters in the world were talented enough to help him make it to the Grand Prix Final.

“So I've heard. Georgi Popovich will reimburse you for Yuri's room and board. I'll give you his email so that you can send an invoice. He feels awful that your training has been disrupted. Plisetsky's a bit of problem child.”

“No, no. Yuri is fine! He's a little high strung and angry but you know how it is at that age. Viktor promised to create a program of for his senior debut. Except he seems to have forgotten about it. We've managed to work things out. Yuri isn't a bad kid,” Yuuri said. Yurio wasn't the worst foreign guest they ever had. It was Viktor's fault for walking out on him so suddenly. Yuuri couldn't imagine being abandoned by someone he saw as a mentor. Celestino and Minako always stuck by him no matter how many times he failed them.

“No, he's not. According to Georgi, he's Icarus. He flew to close to the sun and now he's being burned. Does Viktor intend to coach both of you? That's a lot to take on for his first year of coaching. Most skaters take a year or two off before they decide to make the transition.”

“Not exactly. He created short programs for both of us. He was originally going to use them for next season. Whoever performs the program best gets to decide what Viktor does next. Plisetsky wants him to go back to Russia.” Yuuri wasn't sure what he wanted. For so many years all he wanted was to skate on the same ice as his idol. He dreamed of standing side by side with Viktor. Reality was proving to be very different from what he imagined. Yuuri was no longer the lonely teenage boy staring at a poster. He was professional skater having to fight to keep his coach.

“He gives you his leftovers and then makes you fight over him. Viktor hasn't a changed a bit. Tell me Yuuri, what do you want to get out of all this? You don't have to blindly accept whatever Viktor throws at you. You have a choice. Plenty of coaches would be lucky to have you. There's no reason to settle for a man who can't keep his promises,” Chris said.

Yuuri understood the situation was bizarre. He also understood that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He was tired of running away and letting other people make decisions for him. He want to prove to the world that Yuuri Katsuki could be more than a dime a dozen skater. Maybe.

“I don't know if I want him to stay. I'm not sure what promises he made to Yuri or what obligations he left behind. What I know is that in two days I have one of the most important competitions in my life. I'm going to win it. Anything that comes afterwards is...it's the next step in a journey.” He sounded braver than he felt. Chris was going to think he was an opportunistic fool taking advantage of Viktor.

“You sound like your mind's made up. I'm not going to tell you what you can and can't do. What I am going to tell you is that Viktor Nikiforov is one of the most selfish, impulsive men I have ever met. Be careful, Yuuri. He'll promise you the world if it gets him what he wants. When you win that contest make sure he knows it is because you are not a toy who can be easily discarded.”

“I'll do my best. Thank you, Chris. That's exactly what I needed to hear.”

“Anytime, Yuuri. Whenever you need me I'm only a call away. I'm afraid I have to get going. Send me a video of that sexy routine of yours sometimes,” Chris said with a wink.

Yuuri blushed. He wasn't used to being flirted with. Viktor's overly touchy nature was no doubt a cultural difference. Chris on the other hand had a reputation. A reputation that included getting overly excited during his performances. His free program at the world championship two years prior was the most erotic thing Yuuri ever witnessed. He was eternally grateful that Phichit burned that on to DVD for him without asking any questions.

“Thank you again,” Yuuri said before signing off.

Somewhere in the inn Mari was calling him to come to dinner. Another night of salad while Viktor got to have sweet, delicious katsudon. The moment he won Onsen on Ice he was going to have the biggest bowl his mother could make. Also, he was banning Viktor from having any from now on. Yuuri wasn't the only person who needed to watch his weight. A five time world champion really should know better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I HAD A LOT OF HELP WITH THIS DIFFICULT ASS CHAPTER.
> 
> Thanks to: sprosslee for betareading, Vixen for consultation, and francowitch for moral support. I love you all and I couldn't do it without you!
> 
> Next chapter is back to Chris POV

Onsen on Ice was a godsend to Hasetsu's economy. Reporters, fans, and residents of neighboring towns came in large numbers bringing their wallets with them. Ice Castle sold out of tickets for the event less than two days after the triplets set up the booking website. Yuuko and Takeshi were in tears, it was their most profitable month in a long, long time. The free publicity meant that the rink was being rented out well into the next year by fans who wanted to skate on the same ice as the living legend Viktor Nikiforov.

“You'll still have access to the rink whenever you want, Yuuri. We'd never put you out,” Yuuko said.

Yuuri visited her at the rink to go over final preparations for the big day. They decided that Yurio would perform first as he was the youngest. And the most impatient. Both of Viktor's students were eager to get the event over and claim their prize. The triplets were busy putting up decorations with their father so it was one of the rare moments the two were alone.

“I know. I'm happy for you. For the first time in years, Hasetsu is alive again. More and more people are rediscovering this place and it's all thanks to Viktor,” Yuuri said. Yuuko took him by the hands and stared deeply into his eyes.

“No, Yuuri. It's because of you. You brought Viktor here, you decided to have the competition, and now you are the reason that so many people have come. This isn't about him and it never was.”

Yuuri didn't know what to say. He viewed himself as a passive participant. He went along with whatever people told him. Axel, Lutz, and Loop were the ones who posted the video and organized Onsen on Ice. Viktor created the programs. Yurio gave him someone to compete against. All Yuuri did was try to lose the excess weight he gained and help clean the inn on his off days.

“I'll do my best. Thank you for everything,” he said. The meaningless platitude was the best he could offer. Yuuko seemed satisfied as she let go of his hands and started talking about the mischief that the triplets were getting into. How a group of six year olds managed to negotiate the rights to an exclusive livestream deal was beyond him. Yuuri looked forward to the day they were old enough to compete. Becoming their coach would be a great way to spend his retirement.

When the big day came Yuuri was extremely nervous. For the past few days he could barely sleep. He found himself constantly slipping and falling during practice. Worst of all is that he almost drowned in the onsen when he fell asleep taking a bath.

Yuuri had underestimated the amount of reporters and guests who would come. He was used to performing for large audiences that were spread out in the stands of larger rinks. At Ice Castle the atmosphere was claustrophobic. The triplets gleefully informed him that is was standing room only. He hoped that Chris was watching the livestream.

Yurio's performance was equally painful and beautiful to watch. Yuuri could see why he was such a superstar in the junior circuit. Yet it was obvious that he still had a long way to go before his senior debut. Yurio was very much trapped within his own head. Waves of frustration rolled off of him as he glided across the ice. Yuuri did not feel a sense of all encompassing love from him. Agape was meant to be about unconditional love, about opening your heart to everyone. Instead Yurio was expressing a deep, desperate longing for acceptance. A plea for someone, anyone, to give him the love he desperately craved.

When Yurio stepped off the ice Yuuri resisted the urge to go embrace him. Yurio wouldn't appreciate a public display of affection that could be interpreted as pity. Yuuko did them both a favor by congratulating Yurio on his performance and offering him a bottle of water. She was a good friend, a good mother. Yurio needed both if he was going to survive his adolescence in such a demanding sport.

“It's your turn, Yuuri. Time to show the world your true Eros,” Viktor said, staring at Yuuri. Yuuri sometimes felt like weak prey about to be devoured by a starving predator. Being with Viktor off the ice that always unsettled him, like taking a tiger out of a jungle and putting it in a zoo.

“Yes, I'm going to do my best.” Yuuri said. He pulled at the parts of his costume that covered his hands

“Can I ask you a favor?”

“I would do anything for you, Yuuri. What do you need?”

“Will you...make sure the triplets' camera is recording? I want to send Chris a video later.”

“...Of course. Good luck,” Viktor said.

Yuuri turned away and stepped onto the ice. The announcer was reading off his introduction, yet another thing orchestrated and crafted by Axel, Lutz, and Loop. That wasn't important, now was not the time to worry about what the rest of the world thought about him. Eros was the embodiment of sexual love. He needed to be the avatar of lust and desire. A man who could have anyone he wanted and be able to cast them aside just as easily. A handsome playboy bound by nothing and no one.

As the music started, Yuuri began his short program. Yuuri hoped that Chris was watching. Chris was the only person who could judge his Eros. Yuuri wanted to replicate that sensuality and raw sexual energy. Being erotic without being inappropriate was difficult. Finding the perfect balance was key. Yuuri found that he wasn't afraid of losing anymore. He had found his inspiration. For Yuuri Katsuki, Eros was a blonde Swiss skater with beautiful green eyes.

As he ran through the routine, he felt the tension in his stomach tighten. His spine tingled as he imagined Chris running his fingers down his back. The moves were physically exerting. He felt his face heat up and sweat run down his legs as he went through the step sequence. As he went into his spin, he thought of what it might be like to dance with Chris. He imagined the other man would hold him as close as possible. Yuuri wanted to seduce him, to claim Chris as his own. Yuuri failed his attempted at a quadruple Salchow, the ice stung as he pushed himself back up. A minor flaw but not enough to distract him from his goal. He wasn't going to let the most beautiful man in town evade him. This was a battle he had no intention of losing. He finished the program determined to prove himself. To Chris, to Viktor, and anyone else who doubted his status as Japan's ace.

Ice Castle Hasetsu erupted into the sound of thunderous applause. Yuuri felt relieved and horrified. Relief at the fact that it was finally over. He was mortified to find that he was slightly erect. Yuuri gave a weak wave at that many cameras pointed at him. Maybe the thousands of people watched were going to assume that his costume was riding up. It was becoming increasingly clear that his feelings for Chris weren't in the least bit platonic. He planned to sort out his feelings and “situation” after Viktor announced the winner. Yuuri was tempted to rewatch that old video of Chris to see if he had a similar reaction. Preferably in his bedroom with the door locked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma need to bump up the rating. I love these boys so much. This rarepair needs more love yall.

There were few things in the world that touched Chris' heart. With each passing year he found himself growing more jaded. Most days it was hard to find beauty in the art that once fueled his entire being. His soul was weighted down by silver medals and second place trophies. He looked at the performances of his peers with equal parts scorn and admiration. To be young again and bursting with inspiration, to want to live on the ice that gave birth to him. Chris had been dying a slow, cruel death. Yuuri Katsuki was bringing him back to life.

Yuuri's nieces were kind enough to send him a high quality video of the Onsen on Ice competition. Plisetsky never stood a chance. Viktor gave them both more of his castoffs, old costumes from his brief stint in the juniors. Another sign that he was running out of original ideas after so many years of constantly surprising the audience. Viktor may have dressed him up in that dreary old costume but Yuuri shone all on his own. Yuuri made the old appear to be fresh and exciting with his short program. The Eros short program was seduction on skates. The music, the movement, and the delicious way he licked his lips had Chris struggling not to touch himself.

Viktor was not worthy of being with Yuuri. He was a liar, a manipulative cheat who was simply looking for a way to stay relevant before his luck ran out. Chris wanted to steal Yuuri away in the same way he had at the fateful banquet. Intoxicated beyond belief and acting ever bit of it, Yuuri drunkenly challenged Plisetsky to a dance competition on the grounds that Viktor coach him if he won. It was sad watching Plisetsky fumble around the banquet hall using whatever strange dance moves they did in Russia. Once Yuuri won, to the shock of no one, he decided to tango with Chris' hated rival.

Viktor looked so happy. He was positively smitten with a person whose name he hadn't recognized on the roster of skaters. It made Chris sick to his stomach. Viktor trailed after Yuuri like that ancient poodle of his as Yuuri danced with other attendees. Chris couldn't have him getting too comfortable. He wasn't sure why Michele Crispino was carrying around a portable stripper pole that night but Chris made sure to send him flowers after the fact. In less than ten minutes Chris had Yuuri half naked and grinding against him. Yuuri's lithe frame did nothing to suggest the strength in his arms and legs. The thought of taking Yuuri back to his room died when the Japanese skater slid off the pole and fell asleep in Chris' arms. He was so cute when he was asleep! Chris cherished those few photos of the night he forced Josef to take. His coach was great with a smartphone despite being so old.

On a whim, Chris decided to text Yuuri one of the less risque photos. Something to remind him of that fateful night. Hopefully it wasn't too late in Japan and that Yuuri was still awake. He paused for a moment before hitting 'send'. The object of his affections was a shy, nervous thing. Or at least he was used to be. There were a variety of ways this could go horribly wrong. Worst case scenario, Yuuri ignored him. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Chris waited a few minutes for a response. Minutes turned into an hour. Was he asleep? It was almost midnight in Tokyo. Was Hasetsu even in the same time zone as Tokyo? The seven hour time difference was never a problem during the few Skype calls they had. Then again, Chris was a night owl and Yuuri was an early riser. His beloved was probably bathing in the hot spring or putting on pajamas. Chris was going to have to wait.

* * *

 

Yuuri stared at the image on his phone until it was permanently seared into his memory. Him and Chris. In nothing but their underwear. Wrapped around each other and a stripper pole.

The caption read: _**Missing you, sexy. <3**_

This was the most bizarre message he ever received. None of Phichit's late night rants about the lack of quality Thai food in America could compare to photograph evidence that he had grabbed Chris Giacometti's ass. Chris had sent him a picture from an alternate universe where they strippers who were madly in love with each other. The lewd version of Yuuri stared at Chris with a passion he didn't recognize. Yuuri's hands were firmly cupping Chris' ass, the only thing separating their pelvises from touching was the pole between them. He knew Chris was muscular but it looked like he was also well endowed. Those stories Phichit told him about European men finally had some solid evidence to back them up.

Yuuri searched his memory for any moment that might provide context. When was the last time he saw Chris in person? Yuuri didn't make it to Worlds, Chris had never visited the inn. They shared at cab back to the hotel during the previous year's after the previous year's Skate America reception. Yuuri vaguely remembered spying him at the banquet following his disastrous performance at the Grand Prix Final. He didn't go out that night. He went to the banquet, got a bit tipsy, and woke up in bed the next morning with the world's worst hangover.

He woke up in nothing but his underwear and smelling like roses.

Somewhere along the way he made a mistake more terrible than choking in front of his idol. Possibly. Was Chris using this to blackmail him? Why wait so long to tell him about this? Yuuri took a deep breath. If Chris wanted to ruin him then those pictures would be all over the internet. Axel, Lutz, and Loop would have told Yuuri if there were dirty pictures of him floating around. Yuuko might kill him for ruining her children's innocence. The only other option was Chris legitimately missed him.

Yuuri felt flattered. Obviously, whatever happened that night left a lasting impression on the Swiss skater. He needed to play things cool so he didn't come off as overeager. He needed to act as he hadn't spent the last few nights furiously masturbating to pictures of Chris on social media. Oh, if Chris sent him a dick pick Yuuri might burst into flames.

He was going to consult Phichit before he responded. Phichit was better at this sort of thing, he would know the appropriate course of action. Phichit was also the only person who knew about his crush on Chris. Posters of Viktor may have dominated the walls of Yuuri's childhood bedroom, but it was snapshots of Chris that decorated his college dorm room.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who writes short chapters?
> 
> it is me, the plot continues. I have a vague idea where I am going. Oh, look Phichit is here!!!

  
“Yuuri, you are living the dream,” Phichit said. He was talking to Yuuri via Facetime from the bleachers at his home rink in Thailand. Phichit chose to return home after Yuuri expressed doubts about remaining in Detroit. Yuuri worried he might lose his closest friend but Phichit's constant use of social media meant that kept in touch. Judging by his selfies and tweets, Phichit was far happier in his homeland than he ever was in America. Yuuri hoped that gave him the edge he needed to win.

“Eventually I'm going to wake up and Mari will be yelling at me to wash the dishes. First Viktor shows up out of nowhere, now Chris is flirting with me. I can't decide if it's a dream come true or a nightmare,” Yuuri sighed.

Viktor was still badgering him to spend time together. As if eating and sleeping in the same place wasn't enough. Viktor assumed that since Makkachin was welcome in Yuuri's bed then he could stretch out on it whenever he pleased. The bed was barely big enough for Yuuri and Makkachin, there wasn't enough room for a grown man with boundary issues.

“I've seen the pictures Viktor posts of you sleeping. Looks like you've been having sweet dreams for awhile now,” Phichit said.

“I told him to stop doing that. People will get the wrong idea. What if my sponsors saw? What if Chris sees? Viktor has a bad habit of not thinking things through. On the ice he's a genius. A real professional that gives me hope that I can make a comeback. Off of the ice, he's an absent minded tourist. Anyone with common sense knows that Mari is the last person you should approach with a selfie stick.”

Yuuri didn't want to be known as the skater who slept with his coach. He already got death threats for allegedly stealing Viktor away from his crazed fans. The only bright side was that Viktor's pictures of Hasetsu was bringing in an unprecedented amount of tourists. Minako's bar was packed most nights with skating enthusiasts. Ice Castle could finally afford so much needed maintenance. Dealing with Viktor was a small price to pay for bringing his hometown back to life. Yuuri would make a deal with the devil himself if it meant saving Hasetsu.

“A little intrigue never hurt anyone. Neither did a little competition. Chris is going to have to work to win your favor. My precious Yuuri is stuck in the middle of a love triangle with two world champions. Aren't you glad you decided to hang in there for another year?”

“I'm glad we took those pole dancing classes for extra credit,” Yuuri laughed. “Did Ketty ever get back to you about the music?”

Ketty was a former classmate of theirs who once made music for Yuuri's free program. Yuuri was too timid to ask Celestino to allow him to use it. He was so afraid of angering his coach, ruining Ketty's music, and failing that he changed his mind at the last moment. More experienced skaters had composers on call to help them create new programs. Without Celestino to make decisions for him, Yuuri was quickly learning to be self reliant.

“Yeah, she says it will be ready in about a week. I can't believe what you chose as your theme. Loop sent me the video of the competition. Plisetsky is better than I thought. He's going to have to work a lot harder to top that burlesque routine of yours,” Phichit said with a wink.

In a fit of inspiration and insanity Yuuri chose his theme for the season: seduction. He was going to court Chris in the only way he knew how. It was far more likely he would embarrass himself on international television and forever leave the skating world in shame. The only person he told was his older sister. Mari thought it was hilarious. According to her, there were far worst ways to try to get a guy's attention. She also suggested that he phrase his idea in a more kid friendly way for the press. Yuuri lied and told Phichit that his theme was based on the law of attraction. Think positive things and positive things will happen. Yuuri thought he might have a chance of a real relationship with someone he greatly admired.

“I'm full of surprises,” Yuuri said weakly, he felt bad lying to such a close friend. The only saving grace was that Phichit would tease him mercilessly over the truth.

“More like you're full of Viktor's-”

“Phichit!”

“Kidding! We both know you grew out of your Viktor phase ages ago. Falling in and out of love with him is a rite of passage. You've moved on to bigger and better things. The picture you sent left absolutely nothing to the imagination. I'm still mad you never told me about that!” Phichit pouted. Yuuri texted Phichit the banquet picture an hour after receiving it. Phichit responded with a series of fire and eggplant emojis. Yuuri missed him so much.

“I would have told you if I remembered. Chris does and I think it meant a lot to him. How am I going to tell him I forgot? He'll be so disappointed,” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri, Yuuri. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.” Phichit waved a disapproving finger. “We can figure out the details later. What matters now is that you have his interest. Focus on getting to know him, learn what you have in common. When he brings up the banquet play coy and let him do the talking. European men love to hear themselves talk. All that matters know is keeping him wrapped around your finger.”

“Since when are you a relationship expert? You sound like you've done this before.”

“Remember when Seung-gil Lee asked for my number after Four Continents? We're official now. It was a long, perilous journey. I had to go all out to win him over. He's adorable once you get to know him.”

“Now who's been keeping secrets?”

Yuuri and Phichit talked well into the hours of the early morning. They only stopped when Phichit's rink shutdown and he had to go home for the night. Over Skype Yuuri promised to support his dream of bringing international attention to the Thailand through his skating. For Yuuri, it was a large burden to shoulder the expectations of a single small community. Phichit was carrying an entire nation. His best friend was one of the strongest people he knew. Yuuri couldn't wait to meet Phichit on the ice as rivals for the first time. This season was getting better every minute.


End file.
